Saving Aeryn
by AnnaSun
Summary: I might continue with this fic in the future. Please R
1. Wounded

****

Saving Aeryn

__

Title: 'Saving Aeryn'

**__**

Summery: My version of the events that happen from of 'A bug's Life, to 'Nerve' and a 'Hidden Memory'.

**__**

Spoilers: 'A bug's Life' 'Nerve' 'Hidden Memory' 'PK Tech Girl'

**__**

Author: OfficerAnna Sun

**__**

Rating: PG

"Hey Aeryn. Are you sure you should be doing exercise?" asked John Crichton.

"Why not. Is there a problem?" Officer Aeryn Sun replied.

"Don't you remember? earlier a Peacekeeper commander stabbed you with his knife. Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Look John, my muscles have completely healed. There's nothing to worry about, look I'm fine, I can look after......"

Aeryn suddenly broke off as she retched, coughing up blue gunk.

"Aeryn, are you sure you are OK? What are you not telling me? Your not OK are you?". He bent down and cradled her in his arms.

"My God Aeryn, your freezing cold like an ice block. I'll get Zhaan, she can take a look at you. Ok?" John put on a worried look.

"Don't comm Zaahn, there's no point. I lied, I'm not well, in fact the knife has penetrated my paraphoroal nerve. Once this nerve is damaged it can't regenerate. Within 50 or 60 arns, John, I will be dead.

Crichton knelt down beside her. He didn't want Aeryn to die, their life together was just beginning to pick up. He stroked her hair.

"I won't let you die, baby. We'll heal you, we'll find a cure"

"Only a Sebacean graft tissue can save me. And we haven't seen any Sebaceans lately" Aeryn coughed, spewing more blue gunk onto the floor.

"There is a Peacekeeper base near here. A Gammak Base, from what I've heard. I'm sure there is someone down there who can help" said Crichton.

"We'll if you can't, remember, we, Peacekeepers aren't afraid to die. It's something we all face"

"I know Aeryn, but we've come so far..." before he could end his sentence Aeryn passed out.

++++++

"Hey, Crichton, ready for our mission?" squeaked excited Chiana the teenaged Nabari.

"What'd you mean our mis....Oh no! Oh frell!, Chiana you can't come. Who knows what trouble you'll get us into?"

"So you won't be needing this then?" asked Chiana revealing a Peacekeeper identity chip from her hand.

"Where, where'd you get that Pip?"

"I snurched Larraq'a identity chip . Useful, heh?" she said grinning then waving the indent chip in front of Crichton's face.

"Ok you've twisted my arm, you can come" Chiana grinned at John.

"You always need a talented burglar and distraction causer, that's why I'm here, that's me" The two of them headed off in search of Aeryn's cure.

John and Chiana flew towards the shadow depository. Suddenly someone's voice was to be heard over the comm channel.

"This is security. Prowler identify yourself" John ignored the voice.

Again "For the second time this is security, Identify yourself"

"Why?" questioned John "What you'll shoot at me, try and kill me? It's not a good idea to shoot a superior officer without checking his indent chip first" Chiana and Critchon waited for a reply.

"As you wish, very well, entry confirmed" concluded the voice.

John and Chiana stepped off their ship and were greeted by a man.

"I am Tollona Javio, commander of this base. This is Lt Heskon" he pointed to the man. "And may I ask who you are?"

"I am Larraq. Caption Larraq and this is my servant" Chiana stepped out from behind John and looked the men in the eyes. They were immediately taken by her alluring presence.

"Can I please have your indent chip, Captain?" asked Heskon

"My pleasure" replied Crichton handing over the chip.

Heskon placed the chip in the scanner it read verified.

"Are you satisfied now?" said John.

"Yes, Larraq. Enjoy your stay. Tollona, take them to their quarters."

Chiana and John followed.

"And after this, Critchon lets go the bar" Chi flashed her eyes and smiled.

TBC.........


	2. Beginning The Mission

John and Chiana were escorted to their temporal quarters.

"Will you be needing anything, captain?" asked Heskon before he disembarked.

"No thank you, we'll be fine" replied Critchon.

"Still up for that drink later?" questioned Chiana smiling sweetly.

Heskon smiled and left to resume his duty.

Critchon pressed a button and the door opened to their quarters.

"My God, Gilina. What, what are you doing here?" asked Critchon. He was stunned.

"I have been assigned to a new development project. I don't know what I'm here to do. I think I'm meant to be doing something involving developing some kind of weaponry."

"This is my friend Chiana" said Critchon pointing at Chiana. "Anyway Gilina how did you know I was here?"

"I saw you in the officer's lounge. I overrode the security system so you could get in" 

"That was you, Gilina? Frell me!" asked Chiana

"Yes, that was me"

"So John, why are you here?" asked Gilina frowning.

"Aeryn....Aeryn got stabbed" he paused to hold the tears back from his eyes. We need to find a match for her tissue sample or she will die. Can you help us?"

"I can try Critchon. I'll take the sample to the medical unit and see if we have a match. Stay with Chiana. You should stay out of sight, hidden" Gilina left the room.

"Hey, Critchon I'm off to the bar to get Heskon to buy me a hot raslak. Coming?" said Chiana.

"I'm with you chi" replied John.

A black suited person stood in the shadows. His back was lined with crocodile spikes. He was talking to someone.

"I think we should increase the efficiently of the Aurora Chair. What do you think?"

"Yes good idea Scorpious, but I think we may need more technicians"

"Very well" replied the evil looking man. "We need the Aurora chair ready for it's next customer"

"Yes Sir" said the man before turning away.

++++++

Chiana was at the bar with Heskon whilst John was chatting around a table.

"So.....Heskon" said Chiana moving her hand up his body. "Want to buy me another hot Rasklak?." She stroked his face and purred.

"Another Rasklak? Wouldn't a pretty girl like you, prefer something stronger." said Heskon.

Chiana cocked her head and giggled.

D'Argo walked into Zhaan's medical bay as she was stirring an orange substance in a bottle. He looked worried. 

"Zhaan, can you help Aeryn? She's in a great deal of pain"

"I can ease her pain but the toxins are penetrating into her body.......and" she stopped "I don't now how long she can last. Let's just hope Critchon retrieves the correct tissue sample soon." Zhaan looked doubtful but continued to hope.

"Couldn't you let Moya filter some of Aeryn's pain out?" asked D'Argo

"Yes that is a possibility. I will talk with Pilot" replied Zhaan.

"How are you feeling Aeryn?" asked Rygel letting out a short burp.

"Those food cubes were of most excellence" 

"I know you Rygel, you've just come to see if I had died" she groaned "And no you can't have any of my possessions especially my prowler! All you think about is food."

"I wouldn't dream of it" replied the Heniren slug head.

"Rygel!" shouted D'Argo" Be more considerate and leave Aeryn alone. Can't you care about something other than food. Go to away and make yourself useful." Rygel huffed and flew his Throne sled away.

Perched on a stool Chiana drank her hot raslak at the bar. Heskon had disappeared to resume his duty.

"Hey, Miss Kitty, How are you? I see your partner has left. I think you've had enough to drink so lets go save Aeryn before you get us into trouble" Chiana smiled and took another swig from her glass.

"Right with ya, Cri……" she chuckled then threw up onto the floor.

"I'll be fine. I just need a few nashtin pills." "Frelling hangover!" she muttered under her breath. John guided Chiana away before she made a scene.

Critchon stood in his quarters when Gilina entered with a smile pinned across her face. She kissed his forehead.

"What are you so happy about?" asked John

"Good news our medical team can now synthesize paraphoral tissue, so we don't even need to find a donor"

John smiled

"Thank you, Gilina. Aeryn will be saved, thanks to you"

Gilina passed him the tissue match.

"Quick you better go"

"Yeah, your right, better go save Officer Sun before I'm too late"

"Thank you again" said Critchon as he left the room.

He began walking down the corridor when he heard a stern voice.

"What now?" he thought to himself "I've got to save Aeryn. If Chiana's been causing trouble then we'll leave"

John turned around and there in front of him stood a tall person dressed in black. An evil presence radiated through the air.

"You stop!, you're an impostor. Guards seize him! Stop him!"

Suddenly Critchon was surrounded by Peacekeepers. He tried to escape but he was trapped.

"Get that man!" shouted a Peacekeeper. "Get Him!"

Critchon was knocked out cold and dragged away.

TBC..........


	3. Screams In The Aurora Chair

Crichton woke up in a shadowed room. He scanned his new surroundings. Where was he? He couldn't remember how he had got there. All he could remember was Peacekeepers and dropping Aeryn's tissue graph onto the floor. He hoped it had landed under a table or somewhere Peacekeepers wouldn't find it. He did hope Chiana would find it, before Aeryn's life was up. John tried to move but found he was strapped to a chair. He struggled praying he could set himself free. He thought of the magician Houdini and how he escaped from chains and handcuffs. It was no use he was stuck.

"Ahhh, good I see you made it into the Aurora chair. I am Scorpius" said a black dressed man heading through the door way.

"Aurora what? What's this chair do?" asked John frowning.

"Its an Aurora Chair. You'll soon find out what it does." replied the man

"What do you want from me? I'm Larraq, Captain Larraq. Don't touch me!"

"No!, you're an impostor and a spy on this base. Tell me Crichton, why are you here? What do you want?"

"Leave me alone!" shouted John in a fury. "And how do you know my name?"

"My workers can be very useful" Scorpius smiled slyly at a worker standing next to him.

"What are you going to do to me?" questioned Crichton

"Niem?" asked Scorpius looking at his worker "Full power on the Aurora chair. I'm going to find out everything about you Crichton everything!" Scorpius growled showing his jagged teeth.

John braced himself for what was to come. As the machine was switched on, he felt a burst of energy shoot through him"Ahhhhhhh! Stop! Stop! What the hell are you doing!" As he screamed in pain, memories from his mind flashed across a screen above.

"Crichton, this Aurora chair is for me to probe your mind for any answers to why you are here and what you want" he sneered nastily "I'm sure you can be of some assistance to the names of anything that shows up on the screen." John's head was covered in sweat.

"Keep that thing away from my mind! I won't tell you anything, Scorpius, nothing!" replied John.

"Oh yes you will" said Scorpius "Niem, increase the power. Lets see poor Crichton suffer the consequences."

John tried to resist the pain but flew into more screams of agony. He needed help, soon.

++++++++

Aeryn laid in bed, she had never felt so weak. She had leads around her that were attached linking her to Moya. Moya was filtering the toxins out of her body. Aeryn turned her head to see Zaahn walking into the room. She tired to sit up but winced back in pain.

"At ease, Aeryn, Relax" Zhaan said soothingly.

"When is John coming back?" asked Aeryn groaning.

"Hopefully soon. He has gone to retrieve your tissue graph." Zhaan hoped he was back soon because Aeryn's condition was worsening.

"Moya is happy to alleviate your pain"

"Tell Pilot to thank Moya and thank you too, Zhaan." Aeryn closed her eyes and slipped back into sleep.

++++++++

Gilina headed into her Quarters she was met my Chiana.

"Chiana, Crichton's been captured"

"Where is he? Where have they taken him?" asked Chiana

"I don't know but I'll try and find out"

++++++++

Crichton sat in the chair with sweat dripping off his forehead. 

"Spy, your memory is detailed. You have met a lot of different races in your time of being here in space"

"Look Scorpius I am not a spy, my name is Larraq, Captain Larraq. I'm NOT a spy!" shouted John frustrated.

At Scorpius' order, Niem zapped John again, his mouth opened and screams bellowed out.

"Shut it off!" he shouted. Suddenly more images appeared on the screen. They were of Captain Bilar Crais. He was seen talking to John about his spacecraft colliding with his brother and killing him. Javio strolled into the room.

"Sir, that man was Captain Bilar Crais. According to the image Crichton here killed his brother, Tauvo. Is that right Crichton?"

"It was an accident. Our ships collided, as I said it was an accident" said John

"Javio, as I hear, Crais has special dispensation from the council to head to the Uncharted territories to find Cricthon." said Scorpious "Jarvio contact Captain Crais and tell him we have his prey here"

"As you wish Sir"

Images of flashbacks began to flood the screen again.

This time a man on the screen is seen talking to John about a race called the Ancients. He is showing Crichton the equation for the wormhole. The man explains that he will not give John the wormhole technology and that he is smart enough to figure it out on his own.

"So that's what you're in search of, wormholes. So you came through a wormhole from your planet. Am I right? What's your planet called?"

"I not telling you. I won't co-operate!"

"Neim!" ordered evil Scorpius again "increase the power. Let's see him suffer"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Critchon screamed out in pain.

++++++++

Chiana stood in Gilina's quarters

"Hey Gilina, like the new look?"

"Perfect Chiana, now you can go where you please. Try and find John so the tissue graph can get to Aeryn and don't get yourself into trouble."

"Sure"

Chiana left the room wearing a green coloured suit and a black wig. She felt frelling stupid.

++++++++

The guards dragged the mute John from the chair to a shadowed, dirty, dull prison cell. He was tossed inside and the was door locked, tight.

"Stay away from me, _thing_!, I don't need a friend. I have myself. I'm fine alone, Go away!" As John looked up from the ground he was lying upon, he noticed in the shadows another man wearing shabby clothes a mask covering one side of his face. He pulled himself up from the ground and scampered like a dog to crouch by the wall.

"Who are you?" asked the man "You were in the chair, the deadly chair. Chair bad, they probe your mind, they give you pain. Don't listen to him, don't listen to Scorpius"

John stepped out into a patch of light pouring in from the window. He spoke

"On this base my Alias is Captain Larraq but my real name is John Crichton. I was undercover here to get a tissue graph to save one of my shipmates. She was stabbed"

"Stark, I'm Stark. Talk quietly, they could hear us, they could hear your plan"

Suddenly the sound of the lock being undone was heard and two guards entered the cell. They grasped Stark and led him out of the cell.

"Resist the chair. Don't let Scorpius get you" chanted Stark as his voice faded off into the distance.

"Frell!" cursed Cricthton as he buried his head in his hands to cry. He needed help, and fast.

TBC…… 

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the wait I have been really busy.


End file.
